The present invention relates to a hydraulic pipe mechanism for an industrial vehicle such as forklift truck.
In an industrial vehicle such as forklift truck, a front attachment is attached to a lift device for performing work. Generally, hydraulic pipes are arranged in the lift device for driving hydraulic equipment of the front attachment (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-40390).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-40390 discloses a hydraulic pipe mechanism of the forklift truck. Two hydraulic hoses are hooked in the guide groove of a hose pulley rotatably supported on a pulley shaft in the hydraulic pipe mechanism, thereby improving front visibility of operators of the industrial vehicles. However, there is a problem that the hydraulic hoses are easy to slide laterally in the guide groove.
To prevent the hydraulic hoses from sliding laterally in the guide groove of the hose pulley, hydraulic hoses 130 are respectively hooked in guide grooves 124 of hose pulleys 120 as shown in FIG. 11. Each hose pulley 120 has a pair of flanges 125 that respectively forms side walls of the guide groove 124 and is rotatably supported on the pulley shaft 117. In the hose pulley 120, a pair of the flanges 125 is formed with a radius r0 that is larger than a dimension b from a rotational axis 120a of the hose pulley 120 to an axis 130a of the hydraulic hose 130 hooked in the guide groove 124. Thus, the hydraulic hoses 130 respectively move while being appropriately guided by the hose pulleys 120. However, there arises a problem that the front visibility of the operators of the industrial vehicles deteriorates.
Meanwhile, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 60-157795 discloses another hydraulic pipe mechanism. A cover plate corresponding to the flange that forms the side wall of the guide groove is merely provided at a side of the hose pulley in the hydraulic pipe mechanism. Thus, there arises the problem that the front visibility of operators of the industrial vehicles deteriorates similarly to the above hydraulic pipe mechanism of FIG. 11.